The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Seven Days Secrets
Summary: When Riley Mercer moves to Beacon Hills with her siblings, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. A small town were pure humans were rare to come by and even more so this place was crawling with hunters. Just to make her feel right at home, Riley has to figure out what she should truly hunt and those who should be destroyed. Derek/OC just a little A/U
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: The girl With Fire In Her Belly_

_I decided I didn't like the other Derek/OC vibe and where it was going. So hopefully this one turns out better? I'm just trying out to see which one you guys like more. So let me know? _

* * *

_One day when Lyacon challenged the Greeks gods, they placed a cursed on him and his sons. Little did they know he would have a long line of werewolves to follow, that he in his own way will be the king of all werewolves. Anyone who is a direct blood decent of him with one bite can change a mere human into an Alpha wolf. Of course with great power comes great responsibility, the true king of werewolves has gone into hiding going as far as changing his last name to save his future pups and decent. Soon the werewolves forgot about their long lost king until a true heir will rise and take the throne back, leading the Werewolves into an all-out war between the wolves and their hunters._

She drummed a finger impatiently against the arm rest of her couch. She knew he was here somewhere, that the werewolf was somewhere in this god forbidding town. She clicked her tongue in annoyance staring at a picture of her when she was younger. The insistent ticking of the clock was driving her mad. With every tick that passed her patient was running thin and stretching to the limit. She set down the picture on the coffee table and ran her hands through her dyed red hair, letting out a stressful sigh. She looked around her studio; her bed was in the corner of the room with the kitchen and the couch was in front of the kitchen. A huge plasma TV was mounted on her wall, random knickknacks decorated the rooms, vases and glass art pieces she got from her travels. Two teens were still asleep since it was 3 in the morning. One was sprawled out on the floor and the other was snuggled in her bed.

Standing up she grabbed the gun off of her coffee table and tucked it in hem of her tight ripped jeans. She pulled a loose white tang top over to cover the sharp edges of the gun. She wasn't going to let them win, it wasn't human. How dare they call her barbaric when they go around killing the innocents? They were the true animals, and she cannot let them live. She had to protect the two kids. She threw on a leather jacket and leather boots, she will find the Alpha and she will stop them at all costs. Shoving her keys into her pocket and turning of the lights, careful not to stir the slumbering teens.

She made her way down 12 flights of stairs; she couldn't be bothered to take the elevators. She needed to be at the top of her game if she wanted even dream about defeating her enemies. She pulled the leather jacket closer to her body and she made her way towards the forest that wrapped around this little town. Her eyes were fixed in front of her ignoring all cat calls and car honks that was directed towards her.

"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing out here by yourself?" A tall shadow walked out of the alley way grabbing her by the arm. She still kept her gaze fixed forward, but her expression did change drastically. She rammed him into the wall and kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. A bit of blood dribbled down his chin from his mouth, "Who are you?" She just walked away from him as he fell to his knees holding his stomach in pure agony.

It's been hours since she left her place and started on her mission, countless and mind-numbing hours of walking in the forest trying to find any clue of where the Alpha wolf was. It was worth it once she stumbled on to the old burnt house that hid in the quiet forest. Half of the house was destroyed in the fire and the other half was barely holding up the structure of the house. She didn't brother to knock and just pushed open the door.

A loud creak followed by her footsteps echoed throughout the rickety halls. The moment she opened the door a strong whiff of soot and ash entered her nose. She covered her mouth and nose with her arm and continued with her search. Nothing but broken items and leaves littered the floors, but the torn out floor caught her eyes. She knelt down to examine the jagged edges, "Something came from the bottom up." Scanning her eyes at the scene she could see something was buried there and inklings of dried blood drops.

"What are you doing here? This is private property."

The booming voice jolted her out of her thoughts, "Doesn't look so private to me. In fact it looks pretty opened to me." She kept her back turned towards the male voice; the floor board creaked as the footsteps crept closer to her.

"It's more for your safety. These floors and walls can give out at any moment. I advise you to leave now or I'll have to escort you." Slowly she stood back on her feet, and turned to the voice that was talking to her. He was a man probably in his late twenties. Everything on him was dark or just black, his hair, his 5 o'clock shadow, his leather jacket or his black jeans. Everything was black except his eyes that were light green but they barely showed any part of his lost soul.

She dusted off her pants, "Doesn't matter. The person I was looking for has left a while ago." She walked passed him but he grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "I'm doing what you want, I'm leaving so what else do you need from me?"

"Who are you?" She whipped her head to meet his cold and emotionless gaze. His eyes wandered down to her little waist since the jacket gave him a little peak of what it was hiding. He grabbed the gun and dangled it in front of her face. "What are you going to do when you find the person you are looking for, hmm?"

Her mouth was left a little opened and she turned away and pulled away from him. "I'm Riley and what I do is none of your business." She tried to get her gun back from him but he was quicker than her and tucked it under his buckle. "Give me back my gun." She gritted under her breath but he just crossed his arms across his chest.

"Listen, how about I give it to you once I escort you out of this forest. I don't feel like getting shot today."

She huffed angrily before turning her heels "Fine, do what you want. The faster we get this done the less time we spend looking at each other." She marched out of the doors with the strange man following behind her. It didn't take him too long to catch up to her. Their stride matched each other, long prideful and also stubborn as hell.

"Are you from around here? I have never seen you in town before." The twigs cracked under their footsteps, Riley shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I used to live here when I was younger. My parents moved up north and recently passed away. So I decided to move me and my siblings down here. I thought I would see if my old friend was still around but it looks like they left quite a while ago. "She hoped that with that answer he would shut up until they got to the edge of the forest. "Why were you at that house anyways?"

"I used to live there but as you can see, now a day I just chase kids out of the house so they don't get hurt for being stupid. I'm Derek Hale by the way." They kept their eyes straight and didn't even take one glance at each other. "Why would your friend by there? Why would you even come looking for them in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because Mr. Derek, I'm pathetic and I have nothing better to do with my time clearly." She put her hand on the tree trunk just in case the leaves decided to be slippery and make her fall. It was gorgeous here, leaves falling down freely with trees that grew tall and stood proud in a quiet forest. It was something out of a painting. Riley found her lips curling at the sight; it was so peaceful and reminded her how innocent the world could look.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts again. She just nodded silent the smile slowly disappearing from her face as she felt his gaze fall upon her. He turned his attention back to the scenery, "I like it like this too. It's peaceful."

"Yeah it is." She was quiet and the usual snap in her tone was gone. She noticed some fallen trees making a faux bridge over the creek. They reached the fallen trees, Derek tried to help her on to it but she just swatted his hand away from her. She stabilized her foot on it first after she crawled on it, even though she pushed him away Derek put out his arm just in case she fell. "Derek, if I fall. Save my shoes and my jacket. They're good quality leather. "

Derek chuckled at her comment and she started walking across the tree trunk. She looked like a model walking the runaway. Not a single slipup, she just hopped off once she reached the other side. Derek followed her to the other side of the creek; she raised her eyebrow, "Impressive." In the distant the Beacon Hills High school poked its head into the horizon. "Looks like our little play date is coming to an end, it was fun while it lasted." She put out her palm and Derek placed her gun in her hand. The metal was warm to the touch; she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Derek."

"Stay out of trouble. Don't let me catch you back there again." He turned away from her and started walking over the log. He stop mid-step and turn his head to the side. "Take care Riley."

"You too Derek, be careful you might get attacked." With those last words they went their separate ways. She could hear the bell ring announcing that school was over for the day, the students were pouring out of the doors like a shaken can of soda.

"Are you sure they were werewolves?" Derek looked out at the city from the abandoned asylum, the three teenaged boys sat on the couch. "How did you know that they were-"

"One of them shifted in front of me during PE today. His eyes were a strange orange color those. I don't know what that means. I know gold is omega or betas, and blue means their souls darken, and red means they are alphas, but what does orange mean." Scott the young werewolf answered while fiddling with his phone.

"I don't know Scott. I'll have to do some research about it. For now just watch out and keep an eye for him. Did you catch his name?"

"He just went by his last name, Mercer I think?" Stiles, Scott best friend since childhood asked. Stiles was more a goof ball when it comes to being serious, Sarcasm is his best weapon as he stated before. However when it comes to loyalty even for a human Stiles could pass for a werewolf.

Derek froze in shock and turned to them slowly, "What did you say his last name was?"

Everyone looked at him curiously, "I knew some Mercers back in the day." Peter who was quietly listening from the corner of the room while looking up stuff on his apple store, he stood up and sat down on the little broken down table. "So this is the only thing I found about Orange eyes. It's a journal entry from the earliest hunters that hunted us. All it said was the wolf was bigger than what we have ever encountered; the fur was a hellish red and eyes burned orange like the devil's flame. He stood as tall as two men standing on each other's shoulders. Oh look there is a drawing!" The boys hovered around the laptop to stare at the painting. "It says here that they manage to get a fang from it, and the fang measured out to be as long as a foot. That's a big fang, my god"

"Does it say anything on what type of wolf it was?" Derek's mood clearly dropped through the floor, his eyes fixed on the forest that was on the other side of town. Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "In the meantime all of you guys have training to do. Stiles you can research with Peter." The boys groaned and earned a loud roar from Derek.

* * *

I'll do a little profile thing for you guys in a bit. Did you like it? Hopefully...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: Target __Acquired_

_I have nothing good to say. ;P_

* * *

"Hey sis," Riley turned her attention to her siblings that walked into the door. One was a tall teenage boy; he stood about 5'11 with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His back slung over his shoulder, he had on a plaid shirt and a regular pair of jeans. The other was a girl, standing about 5'5' with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were lined with thick liner and she wore baggy jeans and a black tang top. Her stomach was exposed and showed the belly ring, her hand were filled with different types of rings and bracelets made from different shapes of chains.

"Clarissa, please tell me you at least wore a jacket over your shirt." Riley shook her head disapproving her sister's choice of clothing. In front of her she had some pasta boiling in hot water.

"When school was in session yes, not when the bell rings though then I can do what I want. Barnaby here decided to invite his new friends walking with us."

"New friends?" Riley repeated questioning the subject as she stirred the sauce that was in another pot.

"He was bullied today by some jock. They decided to follow us home and make fun of us the whole way here." Clarissa dropped her bag by the couch and threw herself on the couch. Barnaby hang his jacket in the closest and sat down at the coffee table taking out his homework. "Why do you have to be such a dork?"

"I was just minding my own business they came to me." He took out his math book and his calculator out.

"Do you want me to have a talk with them?" Riley asked as she tasted the sauce before adding some more salt into it. "I can be very pervasive I heard."

"No Riley, I don't need my big sister to threaten them for me. Plus I could do it on my own you know?"

"Don't you dare do anything that stupid Barnaby!" Riley slammed the wooden spoon on the counter splitting the spoon in half; her tone of voice was enough to scare the both of them to do what she wanted. "Clarissa, don't you have homework to do?"

"I'll do it later." Riley shot a glare at Clarissa to get up from the couch, "okay, okay!" Clarissa put her hands up in defense. Sitting next to Barnaby and grabbed her back pack.

"Riley." Barnaby was trying to have a conversation while focusing on his homework.

"Yeah?"

"There are werewolves at our high school. I saw them today." Clarissa hit Barnaby as soon as the words escaped his mouth. "She is going to find out sooner or later!"

"You're going to be the reason if people start dying." Clarissa muttered towards her brother as she hit again in the arm.

"Dinner is ready." Riley rolled her eyes and starting setting up the dinner table for them to eat.

Derek stood at a park hidden in the middle of town. Across the street was an elementary school, his eyes scanned for something special. He watched all the little kids that were crawling and running through the little jungle gym they had. Something in his memory triggered and he smiled, "You look like a complete pedophile right now, Mr. Hale."

He turned around to see Riley standing there with an amused look on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest, instead of a white tang top and jeans, she just wore a long white shirt that could be confused as a dress with black tights and brown boots. Her dyed red hair was straightened and fell perfectly in her face. He noticed the bit of makeup she put on, a little eyeliner and lip gloss other than that her face was natural. "What are you doing here?"

"Stalking you clearly," She rolled her eyes and clutched the plastic bags in her hands tighter, "I was taking a short cut from the grocery store. I live not too far from here and I wanted to get some shopping done before my siblings get home from school." She gave him a questioning look before turning towards the kids, "One of them yours?"

"I don't have any kids."

"So you are just standing here in the shadows watching the kids, huh?"

"I was looking for something."

"Now you know how it feels, Mr. Derek Hale, to look for something dear to you and not being able to find it." She said his name in a teasing way before turning to meet his eyes. They were still a soulless light green color which doesn't bother her that much since her eyes were an icy blue just a few shades from white. "Well I should get home before the ice cream starts to melt."

"I could drive you if you're scared that it's going to melt. Looks like the thing I was looking for wasn't here." Derek being the charming man he was brought up to be offered a ride home to the strange woman. Riley smiled at thought to herself, "You won't have to carry it all the way home and find out it's all melted."

"Well Derek Hale, I do care about the status of my ice cream and you twisted my arm to say yes."

"My car is parked over there." They walked back to his car and placed the groceries in the trunk. She got in the passenger side and begun directing him towards her place. After 5 minutes of driving they finally arrived at her building. "You know if you were to walk here, it would have been at least 30 minutes before you got here?"

Riley scoffed and unbuckled her seat belt, "Why do you think I walked up to you when I saw you?"

"Is that why you started to talk to me?" Derek caught the slight playful tone in her voice. Most people wouldn't have caught it since it was very slight.

"It was the very exact reason I talked to you." She turned towards him, the corner of her lips curved into a semi smile or smirk as most people would call it. "My ice cream is melting. I should get it into the fridge before it's too late." She hurried out of the car and waiting for him to pop his trunk.

"What level do you live on?" Derek got out of his car and looked up it was a good 20 stories to the top.

"13." Riley gathered the bags in her arms and struggled to close it without dropping any content from the bags. Derek walked over and shut it for her; she glared at him he just smirked at her.

"Let me at least help you take them up. I don't want to look like I don't have any manners by leaving you in the lobby to bring these up yourself."

"If that's what you really want Derek."

She handed him the heavier ones, basically she was carrying the seasonings, eggs, and bread. They walked into the lobby and the man at the desk greeted them "Good afternoon Ms. Dempsey." Riley gave him a small wave Derek went up to the elevator and Riley chuckled at him.

"We're taking the stairs Derek."

"You are a strange woman." She opened the door to the stairways and smiled, propping the door opened with her foot so Derek could get in.

"Please Mr. Hale, think of the ice cream."

After a grueling 20 minutes the finally reached her level, Riley sets down her groceries on the floor and grabbed her key out of her purse, in the little opening Derek spotting the silver metal of the gun gleaming in the light. "Hold on let me hide some stuff first." She disappeared into the studio and promptly locked the door. Derek just stood there as he heard her throwing something in the drawer; he listened to her footsteps coming closer to the door. "Okay" He brought the bags in and Riley made him help put it away. "Make yourself feel at home"

Derek looked around at the decorations she had scattered around. The studio was pretty big; the tiles were black granite which was an offset to the pure white walls. She had different paintings hanging on the walls, it was pretty abstract just splatters of paint on a canvas but if you closer you could see the profile view of a woman with wings coming out of her head. He walked over to a table she had against the wall, scatter on the table was different type of fangs and animal bones. "Are you a hunter?"

"Something like that, you can say I'm a predator. " Derek walked over to the next table which had different shaped glass on it. Riley watched him curiously "See something that catches your eye?" He looked up at the shelf and saw a little layer of dust setting there and a little spot that was clean.

"Was there something here?"

"A picture of me when I was little, I can honestly say I don't want you to see me taking a bath as a child." Derek's eyes landed on a bookcase the topics were just mystic beasts. Many of them were written in Latin or some foreign language. He took out a book and opened it, it had a picture of what seemed to be a werewolf and around it was notes on how to kill it. "Derek," Riley was in front of him taking the book out of his hands. She had this playful smirk that was daring him to ask her what she really was. "It's getting late and my brother and sister will be home soon. I don't want them to get the wrong Idea."

"Yeah, I get it." He was already walking out of her studio.

"Derek!" He turned around to have her smash her lips on his. It only lasted for a second before she pulled away and gave him a wink, "Thanks for helping me take everything up." She closed the door and left Derek standing in the hall wondering what the hell her problem is.

"Riley, this is Scott, Allison, and Stiles." Barnaby was excited to introduce his new friends to his older sister. Riley smiled and waved at them. "Guys this is my older sister Riley"

"Hey" Stiles was too busy eyeing Riley while she was doing something in the kitchen. He couldn't help that Riley probably could be a model if she wanted to and do it well without even trying.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was dress in lazing-around clothes. She wore an extra-large black tee-shirt that had grey front on it that said '_Winter is Coming' _with a silhouette of a dire wolf howling under the writing. Her black short barely poked out from the bottom of her big shirt, she had stripped knee high socks and slippers on. "When you're done eye raping my older sister, I'll be going over the homework with Scott and Clarissa." Scott gave him a weird look and patted him on the shoulder before he sat down between Clarissa and Allison.

"So are you guys staying over for dinner? I would love it if you guys stayed so I can see how my little brother and sister doing in school." She was really inviting them over she was more stating that they will be staying for dinner. She got the chicken and potatoes from the fridge.

"Hey Riley, is that you as a kid?" Allison pointed at the picture up on the shelf; Riley walked over to the picture frame and handed it to Allison. It was an old photo where Riley was in the bathtub; her strawberry blonde hair was sticking to her face. She had this huge smile on and next to her in the tub was a boy probably a couple years older than her. He had dark brown hair and a huge smile on too. "This is way cute."

"Yeah, it's the only picture I have that's technically naked." Allison handed the picture frame back to Riley who placed it back on the shelf. Riley went back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

* * *

Allison is still alive in this ;D

Name: Riley Mercer

Age: 24

Occupation: Unknown

Height: 5'6"

Hair color: Dyed dark red, naturally blonde

Eye color: Crystal Blue

Personality: Gets want she wants, sarcastic, and loves her siblings.

Goal: Catch the Alpha

Name: Clarissa Andrea Mercer

Age: 17

Occupation: Junior in high school

Height: 5'5"

Hair color: Dirty blonde hair

Eye color: Brown

Personality: Keeps to herself, rebel, likes to pick on Barnaby

Goal: Finish High School

Name: Barnaby Michael Mercer

Age: 16

Occupation: Junior in high school (skipped a grade)

Height: 5'11"

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Crystal Blue

Personality: Bookworm, Social awkward, quiet

Goal: Make friends that doesn't use him


End file.
